1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a communication module function in a portable terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for controlling so that the function of a communication module can be automatically turned on or off in order to reduce the battery consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) function is available in a portable terminal, the Wi-Fi function is first turned on for connecting to a Wi-Fi service for data communication after a search for a Wi-Fi channel has been successful.
However, when the search for the Wi-Fi channel fails, i.e. the portable terminal is not located in a Wi-Fi service coverage area, in a state when the Wi-Fi function of the portable terminal is turned on, the portable terminal continuously and periodically searches for the Wi-Fi channel. Due to the periodic and continuous search, the amount of standby current of the portable terminal increases and discharged, thus shortening the battery life of the portable terminal.